<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bananas by vktrnkfrv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971478">Bananas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vktrnkfrv/pseuds/vktrnkfrv'>vktrnkfrv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YOI One Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, At least I think its funny, Attempt at Humor, Bananas, Cramps, Domestic Fluff, Established Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor Injuries, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Sweet Otabek Altin, Yuri Plisetsky Swears, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, based on an almost true story, netflix and no chill, nothing is ever beta read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vktrnkfrv/pseuds/vktrnkfrv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An unfortunate incident, prompts Yuri into eating more bananas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YOI One Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bananas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was days like this that Yuri enjoyed. Himself and Otabek has just finished a hard day of training, and were now both showered and ready before bed. Before Yuri could turn off the light, Otabek had turned on the tv in their bedroom and flicked on Netflix.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you like this?” Yuri groaned as he heard the start up music for Netflix. “All I wanted to do was sleep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I heard about this new show.” Otabek replied, sitting up in the bed grinning. “And so naturally,” Otabek smirked in Yuri’s direction and gestures to the tv.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Couldn’t you have watched it on your phone or something.” Yuri grumbled as he pulled the duvet up over his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wanted to watch it with you.” Otabek said and pulled the covers down from Yuri’s face. “Besides, I think you will like it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Although Yuri complained through most of the first episode, by the second, Yuri was well into it and watching with wide eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought you didn’t want to watch it.” Otabek teased as they were starting to watch the fourth episode.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up,” Yuri replied without taking his eyes off the screen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was peaceful. Exactly what Otabek wanted after a long day at the rink. When himself and Yuri moved in together, Yakov was reluctant to take on Otabek as a skater, but when Yuri threatened to leave Russia and move to Kazakhstan with Otabek, Yakov was quick to change his mind. Although Yakov was very reluctant to take Otabek on as a student and held a certain distaste towards Otabek, he still taught him. Otabek could safely say is skating had greatly improved under Yakov.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why do they even do that?!” Otabek’s musing was broken by Yuri’s loud complaint. Otabek turned to look at the tv and saw that the show had paused, only for Netflix to ask if they were still watching the show. “If you aren’t going to press yes, can you throw the remote to me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Otabek turned to see Yuri huffing in annoyance, and it was the cutest thing Otabek had seen. The small blonde had his arms crossed and had puffed out his cheeks. Yuri looked like a little toddler who wasn’t getting their way. Otabek chuckled and tossed the tv remote over to Yuri. The remote flew past Yuri and landed on the edge of the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perfect.” Yuri mumbled as he rolled over to pick up the remote. “Now I have to move—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuri’s rant was broken as he felt his calf cramp up. “Ow!” He cried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Otabek’s smirk dropped and concern flooded his face. “What’s the matter?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve got the biggest cramp in the history of the world in my calf!” Yuri said in between his teeth to Otabek as he curled himself up and clutched his leg.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Otabek was quick to act and pulled back the covers from Yuri. Yuri turned to his boyfriend and looked confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We need to stretch your leg out.” Otabek calmly replied as he gently grabbed Yuri’s leg and started to straighten it out. “Otherwise you could injure yourself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Be my guest.” Yuri grunted as the pain started to increase, but was quick to disappear as he stretched out his leg. “Man, that fucking hurt.” Yuri said after a while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You need to eat more bananas.” Otabek deadpanned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Yuri gave a pointed look at Otabek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean you need more potassium. Bananas have a lot of it.” Otabek pointed out. “It’s like nutrition 101.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh shut it.” Yuri turned away from Otabek to go to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s gonna hurt—” Otabek tried warning Yuri, but it was too late. Yuri had already turned and his calf turned with him. The cramp started to spasm again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Motherfucker,” Yuri muttered under his breath as he reached down to try and massage his leg. “Owww!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your just going to hurt yourself more.” Otabek said with a role of his eyes. “Let me help you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Otabek gave Yuri no room to protest as he turned his boyfriend back onto his back and moved down the bed to massage Yuri’s calf. Very gently, Otabek started to rub his hand up and down Yuri’s calf, being careful not to put too much pressure on it. Yuri winced and tensed up as Otabek was massaging the knot out of his calf.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just relax.” Otabek mumbled. “The more you tense the worse the pain is going to be.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day Yuri woke up a little later than normal. He rolled over to try and find Otabek, but he wasn’t there. From the kitchen, Yuri could hear someone moving about, and assumed it was Otabek. There was a dull ache in his calf, but it was no whereas painful as last night. Rolling out of bed, Yuri stood up and stretched out his leg, there was a lingering tightness, but it was nothing a little muscle rub could fix. Yuri was quick to grab his track-pants, shirt and hoodie, before he left the room to get ready for the day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuri slipped into the kitchen and took a seat at the island in the kitchen. Otabek’s back was to him, he couldn’t see what he was doing, but then he heard the blender start and Yuri looked confused. Sure, Otabek was free to eat whatever he wanted, but he had told Yuri multiple times that he despised smoothies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought you don’t like smoothies?” Yuri asked confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t.” Otabek shrugged. “Its a banana smoothie for you,” Otabek turned off the blender and poured it into a bottle for Yuri.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t like smoothies either.” Yuri frowned. He never had really jumped onto the trend of smoothies. If there was absolutely nothing else in the house, he would whip up a smoothie for himself, but the idea of drinking food that had been blended down to nothing did appeal to Yuri, it just seemed like baby food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a banana smoothie.” Otabek slid the bottle in front of Yuri. “You need more potassium. And you don’t like eating bananas.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then why put it into a smoothie?” Yuri grumbled as he took a sip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There is other things in there. You’ve got spinach, berries, vanilla protein powder, greek yoghurt—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I get the point.” Yuri took another swig of the smoothie. Although he would never admit it, the smoothie actually tasted good for once.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The couple started to get ready for the day in almost complete silence, aside from the few shouts from Yuri asking where is duffle bag was. With a quick goodbye to Potya, the pair were in the elevator heading down to the garage at the bottom of the apartment complex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you want me to drop you off after practice?” Yuri turned to ask Otabek. It was normal for Thursday afternoons for Yuri to have a few hours of ballet practice with Lilia. Otabek on the other hand, normally just either worked on a new mix for one of the clubs he DJs at, or hit up the gym.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Otabek replied with a nod.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both climbed into Yuri’s car and drove off to the rink.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re late.” Yakov told Yuri as he walked through the doors, with Otabek not too far behind. Yakov’s eyes narrowed as he saw a coffee cup in Yuri’s hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuri shrugged and sat down to get his skates on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just get on the ice.” Yakov sighed and put his head in his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was only a matter of moments before Yuri was on the ice. He started his warm up with a few lazy laps around the rink, Yuri sighed as he felt the muscle rub start to numb, and relax the strain in his calf from last night. Yuri was hoping for a quiet practice, just something nice and slow. But apparently, Yakov didn’t know the meaning of slow. Instead, he worked Yuri to the bone. Making him do jump after jump. Yuri could swear he was getting dizzy from all the spinning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can’t we take a break?” Yuri said as he braced himself on his knees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you want that jump in your routine, you have to be landing at least 80% of them.” Yakov said, completely disregarding what Yuri said. Yuri complied and grumbled to himself as he skated off and started to practice his jumps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A good half an hour had passed and Yuri was making some good progress. Yakov looked at Yuri and watched with a critical eye Yuri’s jumps. Yuri had a slow morning, but he had picked up in the passed half an hour.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘If only he was like this a majority time.’ Yakov thought to himself. If Yuri practiced like this more often, he would grow even more as a skater. Yakov was afraid that Yuri had let all of his winnings go to his head, that he had become complacent. That because of the lack of competition, Yuri wasn’t putting his full effort into his skating. Yuri was able to get away with it in the junior circuit, but in the senior circuit, it will only be a matter of time before another skater would come along and take the gold away from Yuri, and Yakov wasn’t prepared for the aftermath of that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok!” Yakov called out. “It break time!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuri was quick to come off the ice and take a seat on the benches, and Otabek wasn’t too far behind him. Yuri reached into their bags and tossed Otabek a water bottle and then retrieved one for himself. On the last few jumps, Yuri could feel his calf start to ache again. He didn’t want to pull a muscle, so he carefully stretched it out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You ok?” Otabek frowned as he saw the pained look on his boyfriends face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Yuri replied as he rubbed his calf. “Nothing a little muscle rub won’t fix.” Yuri dug further into his bag and pulled out a half-used tube of the muscle rub.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Why do you smell like you’ve been bathing in muscle rub?” Yakov frowned at Yuri as he walked passed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just had a little cramping last night.” Yuri dismissed and walked onto the ice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You need more potassium. You need to eat more bananas.” Yakov called out to his student.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know!” Yuri called back and started his step sequence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yakov grumbled again and crossed his arms across his chest and watched Yuri skate around the rink. His eyes drifted to Otabek. He still couldn’t decide if he was a good or a bad influence on Yuri. He desperately hoped for the former. It would Yuri some good to be positive for once and not like the little brat he was majority of the time. Since Otabek arrived in Russia, Yakov could see that Yuri was a lot more mellow at times, and not as curt and sharp with some of the more younger skaters both himself and Viktor had been training over the summer. Yakov shook the thoughts out of his head and turned to watch his skaters.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well I did say the next one-shot wasn't going to be Yuri-centric, guess what, I lied. These are inspired by true events. A few days ago I was just relaxing in bed and I rolled over to grab my phone and I got the biggest cramp in my calf. I was complaining so loud that my brother told me to a. shut up and b. I needed to eat more bananas. So now we are blessed (are we really though???) with this fic. </p>
<p>I also struggled with the ending of this fic. I stewed on the ending for like a solid hour and I'm still not 100% convinced on it. I'm not going to lie, the ending is very abrupt and doesn't really finish naturally and I'm sorry for that.</p>
<p>Um, I've got a few other things in the works at the moment, but they aren't YOI related. One is Harry Potter, Star Wars and another Legend of Zelda fics planned and started. My next YOI work I'll try and not make it Yuri-centric. I do have a bunch of little ficlets planned about Sofia, Viktor and Yuuri, so they might be up soon.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>